


Sasuke's chastity

by AllforDeku10



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllforDeku10/pseuds/AllforDeku10
Summary: After learning about her husband Sasuke's latest romance, Sakura has enough. She offers an ultimatum, either Sasuke follows her plan or their marriage ends. Against his instincts, Sasuke agrees to Sakura's plan to take her marriage and sex life to new horizons.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Juugo & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sasuke's chastity

“I don’t even fucking know how you could do this to me!” Sakura, my wife, screeched at me, her eyes red and her pink, shoulder length hair disheveled. “Do I mean so little to you? Is our life together so unimportant to you?” I looked drunkenly in her direction, swaying on my feet. She was wearing one of my old sweatshirts, which combined with her angry face made her look adorable. Part of me wished that she wasn’t angry with me so we could fuck

“No, Babe, I love you. It was...” I pleaded, trying to keep my voice calm. Sure, I felt a little guilty, but I knew yelling back would end things for sure. Even drunk, I knew she had the high ground.

“Don’t you fucking ‘babe’ me, you cheating son of a bitch,” she cut me off. She had been sitting up in bed, waiting for me to get home, her evidence on the screen. I was supposed to have been at my friend Naruto’s house. Unfortunately, the bitch that had been blowing me tonight had put a picture from us at dinner on her Facebook page.

“Sakura... I swear, I...” It was getting harder not to yell, and I could tell my speech was slurring a little, probably from those last few shots of tequila.

“I don’t even want to hear it, Sasuke. Get out, go sleep on the fucking couch.” Her face was red; she was furious. I searched my mind frantically, trying to come up with anything to get me out of this situation.

“Babe,” I pleaded. Water flew through the air as she picked up her cup from the nightstand and threw it at me. I left the room, slamming the door behind me, which was probably a mistake. She’s going to make me regret that tomorrow, I thought.

I couldn’t believe this was happening. I had always been so careful, before. She had suspected a few times, but I was always able to get her to think she was imagining things, or being jealous. She had always eventually chalked it up as me just being a flirty guy. She never believed I’d actually do anything…

That bitch just had to put a picture on Facebook, even knowing I was married, even after I told her not to.

I’d tried to talk my way out of it, but she wasn’t buying it this time. I stomped down the stairs to the living room and threw a blanket on the couch. At least it was comfortable. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and laid back in my boxers. Tomorrow. I would find a way to fix this tomorrow. I loved her, she just couldn’t keep up with my sex drive. It’s her own goddamn fault for not putting out more. What did she expect? With that last thought, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache. I opened my eyes and was confused for a minute. Why am I in the living room? Then it hit me, she’d caught me. I sat up and looked at the front door, realizing that the sound of it slamming shut is what woke me up. I heard Sakura’s car start, and wondered where she was going. At least I didn’t have to deal with her screaming at me again until later.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet where we kept the medicine and pulling out some Excedrin and vitamin b-12. I poured myself a glass of water and popped a couple of pills before squeezing some of the raspberry liquid under my tongue. I had to clear my head if I was going to figure out how to get out of this. I looked at the clock, nine AM. I had no idea when Sakura would get back, so I pulled some eggs and bacon from the fridge and cooked myself some breakfast.

I ate on the couch, turning on a sports channel but not really paying attention. These eggs taste like shit, I thought. I sucked at cooking. I finished them anyway, and washed the flavor out of my mouth with the bacon. I sat there for hours, staring at the TV, unseeing, trying to think of ways to get out of this situation. I still hadn’t figured out how I was going to get out of it when I heard her car pull up. I looked at the clock, and was surprised that it was after one already.

Fuck.

She came back in, glaring at me as she walked into the living room. She stood between me and the TV, a black plastic shopping bag in her hand. She just kept staring, waiting for me to say something.

“Uh... Afternoon,” I said. She rolled her eyes, looking even more pissed. My cock twitched as I thought about how adorable she looked when she was angry.

“You know what, Sasuke? Don’t talk, don’t even open your fucking mouth.” She dropped the black bag on the coffee table with a dull thunk, reaching up to sweep a few strands of her hair back out of her face.

“I...” I started, my voice cut off by her icy glare.

“You fucked up. Clearly our marriage means more to me than it does to you.” I was biting my tongue to keep from talking. “Everyone is saying I should divorce you right now.” I felt a rush of panic, but I knew talking would only piss her off more. She hadn’t said she was going to, yet. “Things have to change. Our relationship has to change. I’m giving you one chance, Sasuke. One fucking chance, but my terms are not negotiable. You are going to do what I say, or you can leave today.”

“Wha...” I cleared my throat. “What do you want me to do?” I asked quietly. She reached down into the plastic bag and dug around for a minute, eventually pulling out a small, red velvet bag. She sat on the couch next to me, leaving a few feet between us, and opened the pouch. When she turned it over, a bunch of metal parts fell onto the cushion.

“This is a chastity device. If you want to save our marriage, you will start wearing it right away. I will lock it on you, and take it off only when I want. You won’t be able to cheat again as long as you wear it.” I looked down at the confusing jumble of metal in horror.

“Ch... chastity? What the fu...” I began in a horrified tone, me eyes wide.

“Hey!” She yelled, cutting me off. “You heard my terms. Agree, or get the fuck out.” I had no choice. Once I knew how it worked I was sure I’d be able to find a way to sneak it off myself without her knowing. Actually, this might be a blessing in disguise. I eyed the lock that was sitting in the middle of the pile. I should be able to pick that, easy, and then I’d have a solid alibi. How could I cheat if it was still on. Yeah, this could be a blessing.

“How do I do this?” I asked, shifting on the couch. My chubby had gone away as we discussed the device.

“You don’t. I do. Stand up and take your boxers off,” she commanded. I did, stepping in front of her. She pulled a bottle of lube from her pocket and applied a little bit to my dick before she started to pick up pieces of the device and slide them around my cock and balls. I couldn’t help but get hard, looking down at my wife, feeling her touch me. “Uh uh,” she said, disapprovingly, “none of that.” She took her shiny red nails and gave my penis a hard thump.

“Fuuuck, Sakura! God...” I objected, but I went soft almost right away, as she had intended. She slid my lubed up dick into the tube, and then fastened it all together with that little lock.

“There. Put your shorts back on,” she said in a disgusted tone. I did, and was immediately embarrassed by how bulky the thing looked in my boxers Between pulling my balls up and the metal device itself, my package was much more obvious than ever before. She took the key and slid it onto a chain, fastening it around her neck before standing up and grabbing the black bag from the coffee table.

“What else did you buy?” I asked, nervously, eyeing the bag. Something told me that wearing this device was not the only thing she had in mind for me, and I was worried about what else might be coming.

“None of your fucking business. You aren’t out of hot water, yet, Sasuke. You took the first step, don’t make me regret giving you this chance,” she replied before storming back upstairs. I explored my Facebook, all the time very conscious of the weight of my garbage. A couple of photos appeared that would normally have made me chubby, if not hard, but my cock was squeezed by the device, so I just felt tightness each time. I was getting frustrated. I already wanted to fuck someone, or at least beat off. Finally I gave up and pulled on the same clothes from the day before, calling my friends to see if they wanted to hang out.

I spent most of the day at my buddy Naruto’s house, with our friends Suigetsu, Jugo, and Gaara. We were grilling some steaks for dinner when I told them about how I got caught.

“Damn, dude. And she didn’t leave you?” Naruto asked, incredulous.

“Nah, bro,” I said confidently. I had to keep up my macho image. If they ever found out I let Sakura lock up my dick I would never hear the end of it.

“How the fuck did you pull that off?” Suigetsu asked. “Aki would divorce me on the spot if I ever got caught cheating.”

“What can I say?” I said smugly. “She’s just hooked on the D.” I grabbed my crotch suggestively, feeling my dick struggle against the metal device as I shook it. I felt my face flush with embarrassed at the feeling of the device, but none of them seemed to notice.

“Fucking legend, man” Gaara added. We ate dinner, joking and sharing stories about our various side bitches. Finally, when it was dark, I decided to brave things and go home.

When I got there, I was so horny I went right up stairs and found Sakura laying on top of the covers in the lingerie I’d bought her for Valentine’s Day. Yeah, she wanted it. She wouldn’t be wearing that if she didn’t.

“Damn, babe. You look amazing.” I stared at her, my eyes drinking her in, my cock struggling against the cage.

“I know.” Her expression was a bit off, like she was trying to cover up how she really felt. She must still be angry, I thought, but she definitely wants the D. “Where have you been all day?” She asked.

“At Naruto’s house, just hanging out with the guys.” I told her, making sure I projected sincerity.

“Hmm. Take off your clothes and lay down,” She said in a seductive tone. I did what she said, beyond ready to get this thing off my dick and give her the fuck of a lifetime. Once I was laying down, I looked over at her and noticed the key wasn’t on her neck anymore.

“Where’s the key, babe? Let’s get this thing off me.” I said confidently. She wouldn’t have dressed up if she didn’t want it, I thought again.

“Uh uh,” she said in that deep, seductive tone. “Just lay back and close your eyes.” I did. She pNarutoably wanted to tease me before she took it off. She started to run her hands all over my body. “I bet you wish you could stroke your cock right now, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” I said breathily. I was feeling strange, almost drunk, and ridiculously horny.

“Of course you do. And it’s a nice dick, huh?”

“Yeahhh,” I hissed. She had me so horny it was getting hard to even think. I gasped as she twisted my right nipple with one hand, rubbing my inner thigh with the other.

“Yeah, you love stroking that cock. It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I love my cock.”

“Stroking your cock feels so good. Your cock gives you so much pleasure. What’s better than stroking your cock?”

“Uh, nothing!” I answered, writhing beneath her ministrations.

“That’s right, nothing feels better than stroking your cock. You love to stroke your cock and make it feel good. It makes you so happy to please your cock.” I was out of it with lust, my dick straining against the confines of the cage, precum leaking out. “Your cock is your world. Your cock is what matters. You love your cock. You love pleasing your cock. It feels so good in your hand, all hard and soft at the same time. You love how it feels to have your cock in your hand, don’t you?”

“Yeah...” I gaped as she ran her tongue around my right nipple, pinching the left at the same time. “I love how it feel to have my cock in my hand.”

“Of course you do. All that matters is your cock, making it feel good, and how good it feels to stroke it. Nothing is better than stroking your cock.

“Yeah, nothing better.” She went on and on, leading me into a frenzy, the whole time talking about how much I loved stroking my cock, how good it felt to stroke my cock. I couldn’t deny it, she was right. I couldn’t wait for her to take the cage off so I could stroke my cock.

“Good night,” she said abruptly, giving me a brief kiss before rolling over and pulling up the blanket. She switched off the lamp and left me laying in the dark, thinking about stroking my cock. I was so out of it that it took me a few minutes to realize that she was done for the night. I was still locked up, so I couldn’t beat off, even though I really wanted to. I wanted to feel my cock in my hand. I just lay there, thinking about how good it would feel to get out of this cage and stroke my cock. Finally, I fell asleep.

My alarm went off at six the next morning. Fucking Monday, I thought as I turned it off. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stopped and looked in the mirror, my eyes drawn to the shiny metal encasing my cock. I love my cock, I thought, staring at the cage for a few minutes. I realized I had to pee and walked over to the toilet. I flipped up the seat, and reached for my dick... only how was I supposed to pee with this thing on? I walked out and gave Sakura a gentle shake.

“I’m sorry to wake you, babe, but I have to pee. I need the key.” Her hair was tangled, her face relaxed from sleep. She was still wearing her lingerie, and had my cock been free it would have gotten rock hard at the sight of her.

“Hmm?” She said groggily. “Oh, no, you can pee with it on. There’s a slit for it.” She rolled over and went right back to sleep. I sighed and went back into the bathroom. I stood over the toilet and started to pee. It sprayed everywhere, but I couldn’t stop. I flipped the seat down as fast as I could and spun to sit down. I emptied the rest of my bladder, embarrassed. I was humiliated that I was having to sit down to pee, like a bitch, but there was nothing I could do until I got this thing off. I used some toilet paper to clean up the mess, and flushed the toilet before climbing into the shower.

At work, I was even more aware of the device than I had been the day before. It seemed so obvious to me through my khaki pants, but none of the other guys seemed to notice. Plus I was assistant manager, so it’s not like they could say anything anyway. Throughout the day, I couldn’t stop thinking about my cock. I’d need her to let me out tonight so I could stroke it.

I got home a few hours before her, as usual, so I just sat on the couch, thinking about how good it was going to feel to stroke my cock tonight. I fucking love my cock.

“Good evening, Sasuke,” she said as she walked through the door. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” I answered, staring at the key around her neck. “Can you unlock me now so I can stroke my cock?” She laughed at my question and gave my crotch a few pats.

“No. We haven’t even had dinner, yet.” She walked into the kitchen without another word. After dinner, she told me to wash the dishes while she went upstairs to get ready. I did it without even noticing what I was doing, my mind still focused on how good it was going to feel to stroke my cock. When I was done, I rushed upstairs, throwing off my clothes on the way so that I was already naked except for the chastity device when I walked into our bedroom. She was laying there in a t-shirt and her panties.

“Please, babe, unlock this thing so I can stroke it,” I pleaded.

“No...” She said slowly. “I don’t feel like letting you out yet. I’ve got a better idea.” She had a mischievous look in her eye as she climbed out of bed and walked into the closet. I heard some rustling and she came back out with something held behind her back. “Close your eyes, no peeking.” I obliged, and felt her fastening something around my hips. A weight settled over my cock, making the chastity device feel even heavier. “Open your eyes.”

“Whaaaat?” I exclaimed as I saw the giant, slicked-up dildo sticking out from my crotch. She had put a strap-on dildo on me. “This is weird, just unlock me!” I pleaded.

“No, you have to earn it. It’ll be just like stroking your own cock, and we both know how much you love doing that. Just close your eyes and imagine it’s yours.” She walked back over to the bed. “Here, turn around so I can watch you.” She had me in a corner. If I wanted to get past this whole thing, I had to make her happy. I just did what she said and pretended it was my own cock. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I wrapped my right hand around the dildo.

“This feels weird,” I complained.

“Just close your eyes and stroke it, babe.” She instructed. I let my lids fall, and my hand started moving up and down the dildo. “See, it feels good. Just pretend it’s yours and think about how good that cock feels in your hand.” Each stroke changed the pressure the dildo was putting on the chastity device, and my cock was trying to get hard inside it again. “That’s it, babe. Up, and down. Up, and down. You love stroking that cock, don’t you?

“Ye...yeah,” I stammered.

“Of course you do. Stroking cock feels good. You love to stroke cock. You love the way cock feels in your hand. Feel every inch of it. Feel every vein, every curve. That’s it.” I was getting into it. I felt almost drunk again, I was so horny. I just kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the cock running back and forth under my fingers, across my palm. I squeezed a little harder and started stroking faster. I was breathing hard, my head tilted back, lips parted. “Yeah, you love stroking cock.”

“Love, unh, stroking cock. Yeah, I, uh, I love stroking cock.”

“Just imagine how it would feel to have that cock start cumming as you stroke it. You love stroking cock until it cums. You love making cock cum, don’t you?

“Yeah. I love making cock cum!”

“Of course you do. That’s what you’re made for. You’re so good at making cock feel good. Keep stroking, babe. I bet you wish that cock could cum. I bet you’d love to feel it jerk as it shot a nice big load, wouldn’t you, babe?”

“Yeah. I’d love to feel it cum!”

“Of course you would. All that matters is stroking a cock and making it feel good. Cock makes you so happy, right?”

“Yeah,” I said, feeling my face spread into a silly grin. “Cock makes me happy.”

“Imagine that cock is close to cumming. Imagine it throbbing in your fist. Yeah, go faster babe. Yeah, it’s almost... almost... imagine it cumming now, getting that juice all over your hand.” I groaned out loud and felt something I’d never experienced before. I wasn’t cumming, but I could feel my cock jerking as gushes of precum erupted, making a sticky mess between the strap-on and the chastity device. I jumped when I felt hands start unfastening the strap-on, and looked down as she pulled it away.

“You really liked stroking that cock, babe. Look at the mess you made!” There was a string of precum linking the base of the strap-on with the tip of the chastity device, and more dripping down onto the carpet. I blushed, still so horny. She took the strap-on back into her closet and climbed back into bed. “Night, babe,” she said, switching off her lamp, leaving me standing there, breathing heavy, precum dripping down my legs. Confused, I climbed into bed next to her and closed my eyes, imagining how that cock had felt in my hand as I drifted off to sleep.

My alarm went off again the next morning, and I climbed out of bed to get ready. When I looked in the mirror, I could see the dried remains of all that precum from the night before on my thighs. I was already thinking of how good it felt, imagining myself stroking the dildo again. I sat down on the toilet to pee, and realized that while I was locked up I wouldn’t have to fight morning wood.

That whole day at work I couldn’t take my mind off how much I loved stroking that cock. My coworkers kept giving me odd looks, and I realized that I had been standing around, staring off into space as I daydreamed. At one point I had been sliding my hand up and down the broom handle. I wasn’t able to finish my paperwork before my shift ended, but I figured I’d get it the next morning.

As soon as my shift was over I rushed home from work and ran into the closet to find the dildo. I looked everywhere, even in the empty shoe boxes Sakura had to keep for some reason, but it was nowhere to be found. I walked out of the closet and started searching the bedroom. I checked her drawers, under the bed, and everywhere else I could think of. I couldn’t get it out of my mind.

When I had searched the whole house with no luck, I gave up and sat on the couch. I left the TV off and just sat there, imagining the feeling of a cock sliding through my fingers, of cum splashing across my hand. I got excited when I heard her car pull up.

“Hi, babe,” she greeted me, a smirk on her face. “How was your day?”

“Uh, it was good. I… can I play with that toy again?” I asked

“Eager boy,” she commented. “Well, I suppose I can let you get started while I make dinner. You just wait there.” She went upstairs, and a few minutes later came back down with the dildo. It wasn’t in the harness this time. She walked over to me and plopped it down on the coffee table, the suction cup on its base holding it in place. It was slicked up again, and it waved there invitingly. I leaned forward on the couch and wrapped my fingers around it.

“Love stroking cock..” I muttered under my breath. Sakura walked into the kitchen to make dinner, leaving me to stroke it. Soon my back was getting sore from leaning forward, so I slipped off the couch and got on my knees right against the coffee table. I kept stroking, alternating my pace, my grip, trying everything I could think of to please a cock.

“How does that feel, babe?” Sakura asked, coming out of the kitchen.

“Stroking cock feels so good,” I said.

“Of course it does. I can tell you love stroking that cock. You know stroking your cock feels good. Stroking another cock probably feels good, too, right?”

“Yeah,” I agreed.

“Cock feels so good in your hand. It’s like your hand was made just to stroke cock, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. My hand was made to stroke cock.”

“You’re so good at stroking cock, you should stroke any cock you can. You love stroking cock so much. Think about how good it would feel to stroke another guys cock. Think about how good it would feel to stroke another guys cock until he cums all over your hand. It would be really hot if another guy came on you. You want to stroke another guys cock until he cums on you, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I want to make another guy cum on me,” I confessed.

“Of course you do. Because you are a cock lover. Pleasing cock is your purpose. Nothing is more important to you than having a dick in your hand and making it feel so good. You need to stroke any cock you can get your hands on. Stroking cock is all that matters to you. Stroking cock is all you can think about.”

I just stayed there on my knees, staring at the beautiful cock I was running my hand up and down. Sakura knew me so well, it was like she was speaking my mind. Precum was dripping down my thighs, but I didn’t pay it much attention. I wanted to give all of my attention to the cock. I don’t know how long she let me stay there on my knees stroking the cock, but eventually she took it away and went up to bed. I was so dazed, I just stayed there for a while before I went up and crawled in beside her.

Wednesday morning I woke up and went straight to the bathroom to pee. I sat down on the seat without giving it any thought. All I could think about was how good it had felt to stroke that cock last night, and how good it would feel to stroke another guy’s cock. I showered, got dressed, and drove to work to open the store.

I knew that I needed to finish my paperwork from the day before, but I kept putting it off. Today I was working with my subordinate, Domon, and I couldn’t stop imagining stroking his cock for him. He caught me staring at his crotch a couple of times, and seemed a bit weirded out, so I went to the office and started running my hand up and down various items instead. I barely got any work done.

Before I knew it, it was time to go, and not only had I not caught up on the previous day’s paperwork, I hadn’t done today’s either. I had to go, though, so I decided to get it all finished in the morning.

At home, I went looking for Sakura’s toy again. I knew she went upstairs to get it, but I looked everywhere I could think with no luck. I gave up, ditching my clothes in the bedroom and walking down to the couch naked. I looked at the table, staring at the spot that the dildo had been on the night before. I wanted to stroke it so fucking much. I looked up when I heard a throat clear, and there was Sakura, smiling down at me.

“Hi Sakura. Can I play with that toy again?” I said in greeting.

“Sure, babe, I’ll let you stroke that cock again.” She walked into the kitchen, and I got on my knees in front of the table, staring at the spot, waiting… She slammed it down, and I watched it swing back and forth before reaching out to grasp it.

“That feels so good in your hand, doesn’t it?”

“Ohhhh, yeeeah,” I exclaimed eagerly. “Feels so good to have a cock in my hand.”

“Do you know what would feel even better than stroking that cock?” She asked. I looked up at her, noticing that she had a hand behind her back.

“Better? I… No, what?” I asked, working hard to think.

“Stroking two cocks, silly.” She plopped another dildo down onto the table, and without thinking I let my left hand grip it and start sliding up and down, too.

“Fuuck,” I said, feeling a squirt of precum escape my caged cock.

“Oh, yeah, you love to stroke cocks. Stroking cocks makes you feel good. If stroking one cock makes you feel really good, then how does stroking two cocks make you feel?”

“Oh,” I gasped. “Stroking two cocks feels twice as good!” I cried out.

“I… I…” Another gush of precum ran from the cage as I stroked the two cocks, staring at the third. The part of me that wanted to deny it was fading fast. Sakura had been right about everything so far. Stroking cocks did feel fucking incredible. She had to be right about this, too. “Fuck, yeah! Sucking cocks would feel even better than stroking them!” She laughed, and affectionately rubbed the back of my head. She closed her fingers in my hair and started to push me forward. I didn’t fight.

“Go ahead and try it out. See if that cock feels good in your mouth.” My lips parted, and I dove down the shaft. Whatever she had lubed it with tasted really good, and I started bobbing my head up and down in no time at all.

“Does that feel good, babe?” She asked, letting go of my hair and moving around in front of the coffee table to watch. “Does sucking cock make you feel good?”

“Yeth,” I slurred around the dildo. “Thucking cock feelth good.”

“Of course it does. Because you were meant to suck cock, babe. Just like your hands were made to stroke cocks, your mouth was made to suck them. You need to suck cock. You love to suck cock. Nothing is more important than getting cock in your mouth. You want to suck every cock you can, don’t you?”

“Yeth,” I slurred, drool bursting from my lips to drip down over the silicone balls and pool on the coffee table. Both my hands were frantically stroking the other dildoes, and I could feel the precum dripping down my thighs.

“Of course you do. Because you’re a cock slut. You love cock. Nothing feels better than having a cock go as deep into your mouth as you can get it.” I pushed myself farther down onto the dildo, my chin eventually touching the balls. I couldn’t breathe, but it didn’t matter. Cock was more important than breathing. “Yeah, that’s it, babe. Embrace your love of cock. You want to suck any cock you can. You want to suck another man’s cock until it cums in your mouth. You love the taste of cum.”

“O fuhth,” I cried out, backing off only far enough to empty my lungs and take a new breath. That feeling inside me was more intense than ever, my thighs wetter than ever. I drove myself back down, closing my eyes and growling around the shaft.

“Yeah, babe. You need cum in your mouth. Nothing tastes better than cum. You love sucking the cum out of cocks. You love how cocks feel when they shoot that hot cum right into your mouth and down your throat. You won’t waste a drop of that delicious cum. You’re a cum addict. Sucking cock and swallowing cum makes you high. The more cocks you suck, the more you want to suck cock. The more cum you swallow, the more you want to swallow cum. You’re addicted to cum, aren’t you?” I pulled back, more drool bursting from my mouth as I answered her.

“I’m addithed to thum!” I dove back down.

“Of course you are. Just keep pleasing those cocks all you want, babe. I’m going to bed.” She turned the lights off and left the room, leaving me moaning and slobbering on one dildo, and stroking two others. I just kept going, loving how these cocks were making me feel.

I woke up laying on the floor the next day, the tip of one of the dildoes in my mouth, the two other spread on the floor around me. I groaned as I got up, using one hand to keep the dildo in my mouth, pushing it in and out as I sat on the couch. I looked over at the clock. It was noon. I was supposed to be at work!” The dildo fell from my mouth and plopped on the floor next to the other two. As I stood, I could feel hairs on my inner thighs pulling and looked down. They were plastered with dried precum. I rushed over to my cell phone. The battery was almost dead, and I had missed calls. And a voicemail. Fingers trembling, I played the message.

“This was the last straw, Sasuke. First your behavior, and not getting your work done, and now a no-call-no-show. You’re fired.” I stared at the phone in horror as the battery died.

I was fired. I had lost my job. I was… I was… I was home alone all day, and Sakura left the dildoes out! I was going to get to have a whole day to myself with the dildoes! A whole day of stroking and sucking cocks! I picked up the dildoes, cradling them in my arms and started to look around for the best place to use them. For some reason I didn’t want to use the coffee table this time. When I didn’t find a suitable place in the living room, I walked into the kitchen. My eyes were immediately drawn to the fridge, and then dropped to the suction cups on the toys. I went to the fridge and fixed them to the door in a row, the perfect height for kneeling in front of them. They weren’t lubed this time, so I sucked the far left dildo first, getting it nice and wet. I spat in my hand and started stroking it. I skipped the middle dildo and sucked the right, getting it wet, too, and soon was able to start stroking it. Then I let myself dive down the third, taking it as far down my throat as was possible. That strange feeling was back, more intense than before, and I was already dripping precum down my thighs again.

It was heaven. Nothing could feel better than this. Nothing!

“Well well. Somebody’s having a good time.” Sakura was home. I pulled myself away from sucking the dildo, but wasn’t about to stop stroking the others, and turned my head to look at her.

“I was fired, so I got to play with them all day!” I said, excited.

“Oh, pity. Well, I’m sure I’ll be able to find another way for you to make money.” She stepped up to my right, and I noticed a small bottle in her hand. It had to be the lube she’s been using. She squeezed it into her hand and smeared it on the center dildo before grabbing me by the hair and forcing me back down on it. I moaned and started sucking it, eager to get back to what really mattered. She pulled my right hand away, and I felt lube squeezed into my palm. I smeared it on the dildo, enjoying the lack of friction. She repeated the process with my right hand, and then all was right again. I don’t know if she made dinner or what, but she left me there for a while. Then I felt slick hands meet my back.

“That feels so good, babe, doesn’t it?” She asked, massaging my neck and shoulders.

“Mmmhmm!” I groaned, not letting the dildo out of my mouth.

“You love stroking those cocks so much, I can tell. You love sucking cock even more.” Her slick hands moved down to my shoulder blades, relaxing my muscles and leaving a warm tingle in their wake. “Pleasing cock makes you feel so good. You’d do anything to please a cock, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmhmm!” I repeated, feeling a gush of precum burst from my caged dick, some of it running down my thighs, and some dripping down to the tile floor of our kitchen.

“Of course you would. You’re a slut for cock, after all. We know you love stroking cock, because you loved having your cock stroked.” I moaned, keenly aware of the feeling of my fingers caressing the two dildoes. “We know you love to suck cock, because you loved having your cock sucked.” My moan was deeper this time, more primal, as I pressed my nose into the surface of the fridge, the silicone balls pressing into my chin. “What else did you love to do with your cock?” Sakura asked innocently. One of her hands grasped the back of my hair and pulled me off the dildo with a wet slurping sound. I panted for a few moments, still staring at the dildo, fixated. I had to think hard, fighting the fog that seemed to fill my head in order to answer her question.

“Fuh… Fucking!” I said, eager to get the cock back in my mouth. “Fucking feels good!” She let go, and I took the dildo back into my mouth, another rush of precum leaking through the cage and down my thighs to the floor.

“Fucking,” she agreed. “If fucking feels good, then getting fucked would have to feel good, too, right?” I groaned, the idea of getting fucked worming into my head. Stroking cock felt even better than stroking myself, and sucking cock felt even better than getting sucked. That meant that getting fucked would feel better than fucking. “You love pleasing cock so much. I bet you’d love to please a cock with your ass, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm,” I let out a deep moan around the dildo, a faceless man already fucking me in my mind.

“Getting fucked would feel better than anything you’ve ever felt before, babe.” Her hands moved even lower, massaging the lube into my lower back. “Getting fucked would change everything.” Her swirling fingers brushed the top of my ass. “Getting fucked would make your life complete.” She leaned forward, and I could feel her hot breath on my ear as her the fingers of her left hand slid down my crack, sliding over my hole and causing a flood of precum to run down my thighs, as her right hand circled my right cheek.

“I bet you’re thinking about getting fucked right now,” she whispered in my ear, her left hand sliding over my left cheek, and her right hand sliding up my crack, brushing across my slicked up hole again. She kept swirling her hands around my ass, brushing across my hole again and again. Finally she stopped, both hands sliding inward to start teasing my hole. “Getting fucked would turn this into a pussy.” I shuddered and pressed back against her fingers. “You want to get fucked, don’t you, Sasuke?” She asked, her lips touching my ear.

“Mmm!” I moaned around the shaft.

“You want me to turn this into a pussy, don’t you?

“Mmm! Mmm! Mmmhmm!”

“Of course you do,” she said, pulling back. “Because you were born to be fucked.” She took her hands off my ass. “Getting fucked is your life’s purpose.” I felt something touch my ass, sliding forward between my cheeks to make contact with my hole. “Once you get fucked, there will be no going back. Your ass will be nothing but a pussy.” Whatever was pressing against my hole started to move in tiny circles. I had never felt anything like it before. “Do you want me to make your ass into a pussy for cock?” She asked, grabbing my hair and pulling me off the dildo again.

“Yes! I want you to make it a pussy!” I cried out, eager. She pressed me back down on the dildo, laughing derisively.

“Of course you do,” she said, and I felt something begin sliding into my ass. Slidin into my… Deeper into my… my… my… my pussy! Sliding into my pussy! Filling my pussy! I had never imagined getting fucked before tonight, but I had always thought anal sex was supposed to be painful. Sakura had never let me do it. None of the women I slept with ever let me do it, because it was supposed to hurt. Supposed to, but it didn’t. It felt good. Some part of me realized that Sakura was wearing the strap-on, stuffing another cock into my pussy.

“Mmmmmmmhnnnnnn,” I gurgled around the cock in my mouth. I gripped the other two cocks with my hand, and Sakura… Sakura was stuffing my pussy.

“You love getting fucked, Sasuke. You love getting cock in your pussy. You aren’t even trying to hide it. You’re a slut for cock. You’ll please any man’s cock. You’ll let men fuck you. You’re a slut for cock. This is your purpose, babe. You need to please cock. You need a cock to cum in your pussy. You want to be filled with cocks and cum. You want to get fucked as often as you can. There’s no such thing as too much cock in your pussy.”

I was moaning like crazy as Sakura pressed her pelvis against my pussy. I was pleasing four cocks! She pulled back, leaving an empty feeling in her wake, and then slammed forward again. That strange feeling inside was getting more intense. Another thrust. And another. And another.

“You love cock. You need cock. You need as much cock as you can get. You’re a slut for cock. You need to suck and get fucked at the same time. The more cock you get, the more cock you need. Nothing else matters, only cock. You’ll do anything to please a cock. You want to make every cock you can cum. You want to get as much cum as you can down your throat and up your pussy. Do you know what you are now, babe?” She didn’t pull my head back this time, so I pulled myself off the cock to answer her question.

“Yes! I’m a faggot!” I cried out as she fucked me harder than I’d ever fucked her. I had never felt so good in my life.

“Of course you are,” she said, her breath heavy as she continued to plow into my pussy.

“Oh! Oh oh oh! My pussy! My pussy!” I cried out as something new happened. Something I’d never experienced before, but had been getting hints of all week. That feeling inside me, that strange sensation that was so hard to describe, was ballooning through my insides, spreading from my pussy all the way down to my toes, and all the way up to my brain. I dived back onto the dildo in front of my face, my whole body shuddering, my thighs quivering as they pressed together. Only the dildoes in my hands, and Sakura’s hands on my hips kept me from falling over as it hit me, as it burst and washed over me. It was an orgasm, but not like any I’d had before. I was cumming, all of me, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, and it was all coming from my pussy. Cum exploded from my cock, gushing from the cage to hose down my thighs and the tiles below me. Wave after wave washed over me. I had never had an orgasm so intense, or so long, and all the while I heard Sakura laughing.

When it was over, I stayed there on my knees, my legs turned to jello, and my shaking arms grasping the two dildoes to hold me up. I was keeping the third dildo in my mouth, sucking on it gently, breath rushing in and out of my nose. Sakura started to pull back, leaving a deep emptiness, a longing, in her wake. I groaned, this time in disappointment, as she pulled out of my pussy. When she was out, she let go of my hips and I fell over to the side, no longer able to hold myself up. She stood over me, the strap-on swaying between her legs. I tried to look past it to her face, but my eyes wouldn’t go past the cock swinging between us. I could see the sneer of contempt she wore in the background, though. After watching me lay there, weak and panting, for a while, she looked over at where I had been kneeling; at the pool of cum on the tiles.

“Look at that mess you made, babe. Look at all that cum. I wonder what you’re going to do with it?” My eyes dropped from the dildo between her legs to the pool of my cum on the floor. All that cum. I licked my lips. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I weakly pulled myself over until my face was over it and started lapping it up. I love cum. She laughed again as I was cleaning the floor and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to enjoy myself.

The next day I woke up on the kitchen floor. I sat up and looked at the fridge, but the dildoes were gone. I got to my feet and stretched my stiff muscles. I needed to find the dildoes. I walked upstairs and Sakura was laying in bed, doing something on her phone. She looked up at me as I walked in and smiled.

“Sleep well, babe?”

“Yeah,” I answered her. “I was wondering if I.. if I could…”

“You want to play with the dildoes again?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to fuck you again?”

“Fuck!” I gasped. “Y-yes!”

“I know. But that’s not what I have planned for today. Go downstairs and sit on the couch until I’m ready.” She got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I went back downstairs and sat naked on the couch, like she said. I couldn’t stop thinking about how good getting fucked felt. I couldn’t stop imagining how good getting fucked by a real cock would feel.

Sakura came downstairs, her hair wet from the shower, wearing a her favorite pajamas, and carrying a length of rope.

“Hold out your hand,” she said calmly. I did, and she started to wrap the soft rope around my wrist before tying it. She pulled the rope, dragging my arm to the side, and moved around behind the couch. When she came around the other side, I held out my other hand without her having to ask. She smiled, and tied more rope around that wrist so that I was sitting with my arms held wide.

She walked out of sight for a moment, and when she returned she was holding a USB. She put it in the TV and turned on. “Enjoy, babe.” She went back upstairs, and I stared at the screen. It went instantly from fuzzy darkness to a bright, outdoor scene. My eyes closed reflexively, and when I opened them, there were men fucking.

They were doing what I wanted to do! One guy was fucking another from behind, and he was sucking a third while getting fucked. The camera moved in between his legs, and the cock of the guy getting fucked went rigid and started spewing cum.

The scene changed, and there was one guy bent over in a kitchen with a line of guys stretching to the door. One by one they fucked him, filling his ass with so much cum that it was leaking out and running down his legs.

The scene changed again, and an older man had a younger man on his knees, worshiping his cock. As the boy sucked, the older man took his belt and slapped it across the boys back. He moaned in pain and ecstasy, arching his back as he continued sucking on the older man’s dick.

A boy was sniffing his stepfather’s underwear when the older man walked back into the room and caught him. The boy was embarrassed about getting caught, and the older man mercilessly teased him, before bending him over and dominating his stepson completely.

A disrespectful student had his teacher on his knees, sucking his cock while he talked about the good grades he was earning by allowing his teacher to do this. He had the teacher climb onto his desk chair backwards, shoved an apple into his mouth, and plowed his educator’s pussy.

Again and again the scene changed, and I kept watching, that feeling inside me pulsing, needing. I knew that I needed to get the cum fucked out of me again. I knew that I needed to perform lewd acts like this with as many men as I could. I knew I was a faggot now. The scenes ended, and Sakura walked back into the room. I looked around, confused. It was already dark outside.

“Did you like that?” She asked, and I could see that she had another USB in her hand.

“Yes. I’m so horny, Sakura. Please fuck my pussy again.” I begged my wife.

“No,” she answered. “But I have more sexy videos for you to watch. She changed out the USB and more men appeared on the screen. I was transfixed, imagining myself into each and every scene. When the USB was over, everything was dark. Sakura must have gone to bed. I wasn’t tired, I was so horny that it felt like energy was humming inside me. I wiggled in the restraints, but there was no way I was going to get loose. I gave up and just sat there, leaning my head back against the cushion and closing my eyes. I started to piece together my favorite parts of the scenes I’d spent the whole day watching, and as I did, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of moaning. I raised my head, blinking my eyes groggily, and was excited to see new scenes playing. My eyes fixed themselves on the screen, and I started watching again, my nipples stiffening from the excitement. I didn’t notice when the video ended. I just kept staring at the screen, a string of drool running from my mouth. Sakura walked in to change the disk, snapping me out of it. When the new video started, I was immediately pulled back in. She spent the whole day playing sexy videos for me.

Monday morning, Sakura untied me as she was about to leave for work.

“I have some work for you to do today. The list is on the fridge. If you do a good job and finish by the time I get home, you will absolutely love the prize, babe.” She left, and I went into the kitchen to see what she wanted me to do. There was a list of chores on the fridge, starting with dishes, and ending with making the bed. I got started right away, all the videos from the past two days replaying in my head. I noticed that my cock was leaking from the cage all day, and had to be careful not to make a mess as I cleaned the house for her. I hurried, so that I would be done when she got home. I managed to finish early, so I decided to make dinner before I followed her directions for grooming myself. I found a recipe for a chicken and rice casserole online and followed them, sliding the pan into the oven before rushing upstairs to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. My face was covered in stubble, my hair disheveled. I had been more interested in the dildoes than meals this past week, and my muscles seemed to be standing out more. I looked at my chastity device, thinking over all of the changes that had happened since Sakura first put it on me, a week and a day ago. I opened the drawer that her list said I should, and there was another list of instructions for grooming. First, I shaved my face smooth, continuing down my chest, armpits, and arms. There was a rough drawing of how she wanted my pubes groomed, and I followed it as best I could before continuing down to shave my legs. The last place I needed to shave was my ass, which ended up being fairly difficult. I stretched and bent into all sorts of positions, not wanting to cut myself, but eventually managed to get everything nice and smooth.

I pulled out the black bulb that reminded me of a turkey baster next and followed her directions for cleaning out my insides before taking a shower. When I was squeaky clean, I got out of the shower and reached for my towel. As the soft cloth ran over my freshly shaved skin, new sensations washed over me. My nipples stiffened, gooseflesh rising on my arms. Everything seemed so sensitive! My cock was leaking again. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I looked like a different person. My smooth body was unfamiliar to me, but I was unable to think of it as anything other than sexy. My face… was more relaxed looking than it had ever been before. I started grinning stupidly as I admired my reflection. A whiff of a delicious smell wafted into the bathroom, and I remembered dinner in the oven. I pulled a final item from the drawer, a black, lacy thong that I had seen Sakura wear before, and pulled it on. I shuddered at the feeling of the lace on my smooth legs, and moaned out loud as I pulled up the waist and felt it brush against my pussy. I looked in the mirror, and I could still tell that I was wearing the cage underneath, but I loved how my ass looked, framed by the black lace.

I rushed downstairs and looked in the oven. It was done! I turned off the heat and left it in the oven to stay warm until Sakura arrived. I stood in the kitchen, waiting. I knew I had done good today. I did everything she asked. I wondered what the prize would be… I heard her car pull up and eagerly grabbed the potholders to take the casserole out of the oven. I sat it on the stove and waited for her to walk in.

“Well well,” she said as she walked into the kitchen. “That smells really good, babe. And it looks like you did everything I asked. Good boy.” Those last two words tore through my head, echoing over and over again. I felt light headed for a moment, and felt the silly grin return to my face.

“Thank you.” I said, floating on cloud nine. She reached out and rustled my hair.

“Go sit on the couch and wait for me to finish eating. I’ll let you eat later.” I left the kitchen and sat on the edge of the couch, my eyes glued to the kitchen door, and my mind replaying scenes from the past two days. I flashed back to Friday night, when Sakura had fucked me. That orgasm… I had never felt anything like it before, and I wanted to feel it again. Finally, Sakura came out of the kitchen holding a camera and a tripod. She set it up so it was facing the couch, and waved for me to move the coffee table. I got to my feet and moved it to the side of the room, clearing the area in front of the couch. “Get on your knees, here.” She pointed to the center of the area.

I complied, knowing that I was about to find out what the prize was. Maybe she was going to fuck me again! My pussy felt like it was tingling, and I could feel my cock straining against the cage. I waited, eager. She pulled a scrap of black fabric from her pocket and tied it around my eyes. When she was done, I couldn’t see anything.

“You’re going to love this, babe,” I heard her say, her voice slightly muffled by the cloth circling my head. She lifted my left hand by the wrist, and moved it until it made contact with… My first thought, as my hand made contact with what was obviously a slicked up dick, was what had she stuck the dildo to? My second thought was that it felt different than the dildo; the shape was different, It was bigger, thicker, and the texture was… better. I slid my hand farther down the shaft, and felt coarse hairs meet the side of my hand. I spread my fingers and felt a man’s crotch. This wasn’t a dildo, it was a real cock! I gasped and started breathing heavy as I worked my hand up and down the shaft.

A real cock! I was stroking a real man’s cock!

A hand grabbed my right wrist, and lifted it until I felt my hand meet another cock. This one wasn’t as thick as the first, but was a little bit longer. That feeling inside me was surging with such an intensity that I was surprised I wasn’t already having an orgasm. I kept stroking both cocks. It was everything I had imagined it would be.

I flinched when I felt something touch my lips, and then gasped, opening my mouth without hesitation. A third cock drove forward, and my lips closed around it. I let my tongue swirl over the shaft. The taste was better than I had ever imagined it could be. I wanted more of it in my mouth, and eagerly drove myself forward, still frantically fisting a cock in each hand. My thoughts were gone. I had become a vessel, a receptacle, for cocks. No need to think. All I needed was to please cocks.

“I told you you were going to love the prize, babe,” Sakura whispered into my right ear. “Now get ready for the grand prize.” I felt my legs shaking, and precum running down my thighs in little rivers. The grand prize. The grand prize. I felt like I was about to cum. And then I felt it, pressure on my pussy.

“Mmmmmmmmm!” I cried out around the dick in my mouth. I was going to get fucked for real, by a real cock! There was laughter, both from Sakura, and the men around me.

“Watch this.” Sakura grabbed my hair and pulled back, Narutobing me of the dick in my mouth. I groaned in disappointment, fighting her grip. “Tell them what you want, babe, and I’ll let you get back to sucking.”

“Ohhhhhh,” I moaned, “I want you to fuck my pussy, ah, Sir!” I said. “Please, Sir, please fuck my pussy!” They laughed again, and Sakura let go. I opened my mouth and took the cock down my throat in one go, feeling my nose press against the warm flesh of his pelvis. I slid my tongue forward, past my lips, and felt the tip meet the unknown man’s balls.

Then the cock behind me slid forward, strong hands holding my hips steady. Slowly, it inched its way inside me, and the pleasure shattered my perceived limits.. His pelvis pressed against my ass, and he wiggled his hips, sending his cock spiraling through my insides. He started to rock his hips, slowly, driving his cock in and out of my pussy. He adjusted the position of his hands on my hips, and nearly pulled his cock out of my ass, stopping when only the head was inside. He punched forward, driving his dick into me with such force that a loud slap rang through the air as our bodies melt. I’m going to cum, I thought.

He withdrew and slammed forward again. The feeling that I was about to cum got stronger. Out, and in again. Out, and in. Faster, and faster, and faster, each thrust thundering through me. I couldn’t understand why I hadn’t already cum. The pleasure was there, that feeling had never been so intense before. It had ballooned through my insides, like it had when Sakura fucked me, but it just kept growing beyond every limit I had imagined, pushing through them like they weren’t even there. My thighs quivered, slick from the precum running from my caged dick in a steady stream.

We were rutting. One man fucking my mouth, his hands tangled in my hair on either side of my head, steering me, controlling me, and another fucking my ass, his hands on my hips pulling and pushing me for his own pleasure. I was still stroking the cocks of the other two men, excited to be pleasing four men at once.

“Aww, fuuuck,” I heard the man in front of me say. For a moment, I thought his voice sounded familiar, and then his cock started to pulse in my mouth, getting just a bit bigger, and just a bit harder. His hands gripped my hair tighter, and he forced himself deeper down my throat before exploding. While I knew that I loved cum, that I was addicted to cum, I had only ever tasted my own. When this man’s cum started filling my mouth, and I started frantically trying to swallow all of it, I lost control.

My thighs pressed together, quivering, and a squeal gurgled past the cum pumping down my throat. The orgasm I’d had from Sakura fucking me, compared to what I was feeling now, was nothing. My eyes rolled back in my head, and my back arched. My nipples were so hard that they could have cut glass, and my toes curled involuntarily. The pleasure kept growing, and growing and growing as it washed over my body in a never ending flood. My pussy started to jerk and spasm around the cock drilling into it. What felt, to me, like gallons of cum was running from my caged dick in a steady stream, pooling on the carpet.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” the man fucking me growled. Another familiar voice. When I felt his cock jerk and start to pump my ass full of cum, my orgasm picked up again with renewed fury. I was shaking, pinned between the men, almost as if I was having a seizure. Starts were bursting in my vision, as every muscle in my body tensed and gave way.

The man in my mouth pulled out, freeing me to squeal and moan as it went on. The man cumming in my ass wrapped his arms around me, holding me up as he continued to hose down my insides. I shook, pressed against him, the pleasure going on and on. He kept his cock inside me, holding me tight against him, while my orgasm continued to roll over me.

“He’s making me cum again!” The guy holding me to him cried out, and I felt him start to shake as his cock started to pump a second load into me.

“Nnnnnnggghhhhhhh,” I cried out as he rocked his hips back and forth, spreading his cum through my insides. Finally, spent, he let go. I fell, limp, to the floor, my body still wracked by bursts of pleasure, and my hands slipping free of the cocks that I had never stopped stroking.

“That went well,” I heard Sakura say jovially, her voice moving in my direction. The blindfold was pulled free. I blinked in the light for a few moments, and then weakly struggled to turn and see who had just fucked me, cumming twice in my pussy.

It was Jugo. My friend Jugo.

I turned my head, to see who I had been stroking with my left hand. Naruto, my best friend. He still stood there, his cock huge, hard, and glistening. I had been sucking Gaara. I couldn’t help but lick my lips as I looked at him. Finally, my gaze settled on Suigetsu, whom I had been jacking with my right hand.

“Oh,” I gasped, my brain finally fully realizing what had just happened.

“You know, Sasuke,” Gaara said, looking down at me, “I don’t think Sakura is the one who can’t get enough D.” All four guys laughed at this. I lowered my eyes, blushing.

“Well, Jugo, Gaara, that’s you two done. Why don’t you go in the kitchen and have some of the dinner Sasuke cooked for us?”

“Sure thing, Sakura. Thanks,” Jugo said. He and Gaara disappeared into the kitchen.

“You know, babe, there are still two cocks you haven’t made cum yet.” My eyes went back to Naruto and Suigetsu, my eyes zipping back and forth between their dicks.

“Please,” I said, surprised at how meek my voice sounded. “Please, fuck me!” They laughed and looked at each other.

“He’s all yours, man,” Naruto said to Suigetsu. I think I’d rather try and get his wife pregnant.” He crouched down and looked me in the face. “Don’t worry, bro, I’ll let you lick up any extra cum.”

I watched him walk over to my wife and start kissing her, pulling off her clothes. She kept smiling, and giving me dirty sideways looks. Suigetsu moved behind me as Naruto lowered Sakura to the carpet in front of me. He pulled me up onto my knees, and moved between my legs at the same time Naruto crawled between Sakura’s legs.

I was shocked by the similarity of the moans Sakura and I made as we were both penetrated. The moment Suigetsu was inside me, I felt that sensation starting up again, faster this time. My head fell and I stared back between my legs, seeing my caged cock swinging back and forth as Suigetsu started to pump in and out of my pussy. He grabbed me by the hair and jerked my head back, holding it there.

“I want you to watch your wife get fucked, right in front of you,” he said, getting rougher with each thrust.

“Unh,” Sakura moaned as Naruto continued to sensually work his dick into her. “You like, unh, watching your best friend fuck, unnh, your wife, don’t you?” She asked me.

“Yessssss,” I hissed. “I like seeing my best friend fuck my wife.” My back arched even more, and I was slamming myself back to meet Suigetsu’s thrusts. I already felt like I could cum again at any moment.

“Of course, unh, you do!”


End file.
